Talk:Casting Symbol
Shouldn't all pages about an attribute link here, rather than to skill animation? Currently, the Casting symbol links to skill animation. 82.24.170.189 07:50, 13 May 2007 (CDT) BTW, Run as One has a kickass casting simple. A paw morphing into a foot. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:56, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Added a section for Run and Rampage as One, and Never Rampage Alone. Perrsun 16:36, 3 July 2007 (CDT) One note about attack skills: When an assassin uses a dagger attack skill, his or her daggers are enveloped by an aura resembling the skill icon. For example, Horns of the Ox causes the assassin to thrust both arms backwards, then forwards. During this animation, the daggers have a horn-like aura. Falling Spider makes downward-pointing fang Aura, etc. I'll get some screenshots later. Needs an update for GW:EN I'm pretty sure the Asura skills have their own symbols, so the other PvE-only attributes probably do as well. Improvements - feedback pls Planning to go through PvE-only skills and Mesmer Mantras. Anything else to add? Also, any ideas for this page in general? Don't really like the current table format, but not sure what to do with it. RoseOfKali 01:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Your images are pretty awesome, good job there. ^_^d One suggestion I'd make is to take the specific-spell symbols (Vampiric Gaze/etc.) and put them in a separate table, so the main table can be just attribute symbols (would remove the odd empty spaces on the right side). Another thing you could do is use the feature instead of a table for some parts, maybe for the unique spell symbols, the glyphs, the nature rituals, etc, anything that doesn't really benefit from being in a table. Of course, that might end up looking worse than the current format, but who knows. —Dr Ishmael 02:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure what is, can you do like the derv avatars so that I have an example? And yeah, so far I'm just working on completing the images, and will rearrange them after. Also going to check all other skills to see if there's anything missing besides what I already mentioned. RoseOfKali 02:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I seem to remember Iron Palm and/or Palm Strike having a "talk-to-the-hand" symbol, that's the only thing I can think of right now. :::Here's the avatars in gallery format with default height/width, but set to display 5 images per row. See also Mediawikiwiki:Gallery#Gallery of images. Image:Avatar of Balthazar symbol.jpg | Avatar of Balthazar ... Image:Avatar of Balthazar symbol.jpg | Avatar of Balthazar Image:Avatar of Dwayna symbol.jpg | Avatar of Dwayna Image:Avatar of Grenth symbol.jpg | Avatar of Grenth Image:Avatar of Lyssa symbol.jpg | Avatar of Lyssa Image:Avatar of Melandru symbol.jpg | Avatar of Melandru :::—Dr Ishmael 05:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm... Easy to organize and looks clean, but kind of far spaced. It also wouldn't work for the first table for the general attributes, and mixing different styles is probably a bad idea. I'll try to reorganize the first table, sans the "odd" images, and see if I can get it to look good. Is there a way to force a long link to linebreak between the words, so that it doesn't expand the cell sideways? For example, I want to get "Greater Conflagration" to break into two lines, that's the reason I made the spirit images 150px big, because otherwise there's a giant column of whitespace from it expanding the column it's in. So far all I can think of is making 2 links Greater Conflagration, but maybe there's a more "elegant" way to do it. ::::I'll check out those skills, I think I remember that too. This also brings in the next question: are we keeping this exclusive to over-head symbols, or should I include stuff that appears in front of the character or around them, etc.? Some of those skills look really cool, like Fox's Promise and a few other dagger-oriented stances and enchants get a pair of glowing crossed daggers in front of you, but it would significantly increase the size of this page... I'm thinking to maybe include the icon-type images, like the dagger one, which still keeps in line with the idea of "casting symbol", but skip the aura-type animations around you, as they aren't as distinguishing, and there are a lot more of them. RoseOfKali 10:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, most attack animations have cool effects, but I'm not sure I want to step into that pie... :P RoseOfKali 10:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The same way you add any other formatting to a link: pipe the link, then do whatever you want in the display text. ::::::Greater Conflagration ::::::Greater Conflagration ::::::No, I wouldn't go into attack animations or "auras" for exactly the reason you said: they're not symbols. —Dr Ishmael 14:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::On the same note, I'm moving the Chant animation images to that article, since that doesn't really qualify as a symbol. —Dr Ishmael 14:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah, cool. I know I've seen line-broken links before where it's still a single link, but couldn't remember how it was done. :] And the chant wings are just too cool, so I'll re-do them anyway, even if they're not kept on this page. I guess it could be argued that they are a symbol, as they are very distinct and recognizable and appear relatively above the character. But oh well, let's not mess with the "gray area." So what about them dagger stance/enchants? I can post an image if you want to see what it looks like, and I think it qualifies as a symbol, just in front instead of overhead. RoseOfKali 20:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I'm making a /Research subpage for this, and in the process I've already decided not to record "shield" type animations, which are a symbol appearing in front of the character, often in addition to the regular one above the head. Also found a few un-recorded unique symbols already just going through Blood and Curses. :] RoseOfKali 22:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Though I'm starting to get second thoughts - Ethereal Light has the coolest frontal symbol... <_< RoseOfKali 23:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) New question: what about symbols over the targets? For example, Patient Spirit makes purdy flowers over the target in addition to regular ankh over the caster. Also, Spotless Mind and Soul make futuristic wing-looking animations on the shoulders of the target, which isn't really an icon, but still cool. <_< RoseOfKali 23:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, well, I've recorded icons over other ally targets, especially because on most of those spells the target can be the caster as well. Have not recorded them for foe targets and don't plan to, though some of them are really cool, like Pacifism. RoseOfKali 00:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you're the one doing all the work right now, I'll leave decisions like that up to you. :P In my mind, if it's a "symbol" (i.e. not just a colored weapon trail or shiny wings), then it qualifies to go on this page. Although we could just record the full animation for every skill. —Dr Ishmael 00:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::/facepalm >_< Well, I'm not doing that. ^_^ I guess I'll just do my "thing" here, then. Found a few interesting things already. But yeah, still not recording the "frontal" symbols, too many interfere graphically with "auras" and it's just looking like a pain, so only overhead stuff. RoseOfKali 01:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I saw what you just did with the cell backgrounds - looks great, except for the assassin row. Could you re-crop those images to have identical dimensions? That would fix it better. —Dr Ishmael 16:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'll get to it when I do the dervish and other images, cornflowerblue was the closest color I could find, but still not great. Toying with layout for now. Nice hax, huh? :D I can't figure out how to choose the exact pixel crop dimensions in Photoshop, so I just eyeball it, and they all come out odd. And cropping all of them in Paint and porting into Photoshop (like I did with armor pics) was just more than I was willing to bother with. :P RoseOfKali 16:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't know about PS, but in GIMP, it displays the dimensions of the selection in the status bar at the bottom of the window. —Dr Ishmael 16:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I looked for that in PS, and didn't see it. Maybe I'm just blind, or it has to be enabled somewhere. *shrug* RoseOfKali 18:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Symbol or not? Would you consider Mending Grip's "shield" animation a symbol to be put on this page, or not? It's one of those things in front of the caster and 4 around the target, 5 total if you cast on yourself. There are a few other skills like this in the Monk, Ele and Necro spells that I clearly remember (which I had not recorded in my first run-through of the research page), but Ritualist has only this one. The animation can be seen on GWW: Mending Grip animation. RoseOfKali 23:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC)